No turning back
by FFegni
Summary: Seiftis. What if Quistis and Seifer are together through the game. Will things change and will it change for the better? Pleas R&R.


Hello Folks, here it is, my verry first own story

Hello Folks, here it is, my first story ever written.

I know it is kinda crappy, but I hope you like it anyway. I know there are story's just like these, but this will be different, at least i try to make it different.

And while you have finished reading, why don't ya leave a review eh? That would make my day.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Square does. But if I did (yeah Girl keep on dreaming..)

* * *

**No turning back**

**Prologue: Is this the End...**

It was a beautifull day in Fishermans Horizon, it was a beautifull day in the entire world. The worst evil the world had ever faced was finally defeated and the rest and peace had once again returned.

It was here at the docks that he was sitting. Fishing with his two best friends Fujin and Raijin. Here he was thinking of what happend to him the last four months. After Time Compression he returned to Garden. Trying to explain what had happened to him, instead he had been captured by Seed. His trial held place at Garden, were he had hoped he would see her again. He had not seen her since Time Compression. She wasn't at his trial, none of them were. Except for Rinoa, his ex-girlfriend, and Edea, his mother. They stood up for him, explained that they too were possesed by Ultimecia at a time, and knew how it was for him not to be able to control your own actions. So he was sentenced free, but couldn't stay at the Garden. There were still to many people who hated him for what he did, even if he didn't do these things himself. He left the Garden looking for his friends and leave Balamb, living there life in another place.

"O yeah, I have got a fish, ya know. It's a big one", Raijin is shouting and jumping up and down.

Fuijin looked at Raijin, then to Seifer wo was throwing his fishing rod away and back at Raijin. "QUIET"

Rajin wasn't listening however and kept jumping and yelling, "Who is the best ya know, I am the only who got diner for tonight"

Seifer got more and more angry and Fujin tried to warn Raijin one more time, "Uhm Raijin be quiet" she whispered. But he didn't slow donw and Fuijin did the first thing that came in her mind and kicked Raijin in the water. "Hyne this is freezing cold ya know". This made al three of the laugh for a long time, it didn't help that when Raijin tried to climb on te dock he fell again in the icy cold water.

The wind started to rise and Seifer looked up in the Sky. There flow what once was his home, his enemy and lastly his saviour. It made him think of the good and the bad thing that happened there. He tried to forget the bad things and remember the good, mostly about her. It made him smile, one of his rare smile, when he tought about her. And the promise he made when she saved him _'Quistis, please. It was not my fault, I don't know what happened. Please give me a chanche to make it up to you. Let us gain back what we have lost'. 'I promise you, I will do anything I can just so we can be together again'. _

The Garden flew out of sight, and so did she. Hoping he would see her again sometime and just remembering the good the had before it al came falling down.

* * *

They had made it, the defeated Ultimecia and here they where at the long awaited party of the end of the Sorcerres War. It was a long awaited party and finally it was here. It was a place full of happy people, but stil one woman found it hard to look happy and smile. She wandered through the ballroom, every once and a while smiling and waving at people.

"What is this lovely lady doing here all by herself?" Irvine asked while giving her a glass of champagne.

" Thanks, and I could ask you the same, were is Selphie?"

"She is filming the entire party, come on let's dance together" He said and at the same time Selphie pointed her camere on the couple, one of them was dancing while the other was looking bored. "Quisty, look in the camera!" Selphie shouted from across the ballroom.

"Selphie, don't point that thing on me"

"Ow Quisty don't be so shy, come on we look good together on the cam"

Quistis was really not in the mood for this and pushed Irvine playfull away. She could hear Irvine whispering _'Girls' _behind her.

She saw Headmister Cid and greeted him, "Headmaster" They were just talking about how they were doing when Edea showed up. Every time when she saw Edea her mind wandered back to him, of what he was doing and where he was. The last time she had seen him was when she saved him out of Time Compression. She could hear his voice in het head when he promised all was gonna be okay, but she had a hard time believing it. She was clad Seifer was a free man, but to know at the same time you can't be together is a horrible thing.

She don't remember much what happened after her meating with Cid and Edea, but she found herself standing on one of the balcony's thinking about him. Of what they had and maybe still have.

She looked outside, it was a beautifull day today, and saw that they where flying over Fishermans Horizon. She made herself a promise _'We will recover what we have lost, I promise you Seifer. There is no turning back for us now'._

* * *

Phew, my first chapter finally finished.

I know the party was at night, but i find it kinda romantic if they were thinking of each other at the same time, so i made the party at daytime.

Please leave a review, I like to know what you think of my writing and what and how I can improve, I really could use some feedback.

_In the next chapter:_

_How it al began, at the day of the Seed exam._


End file.
